Smoke
by goddess of darkness3
Summary: Logan is not the only smoker at the Institute... Please read and review!


**AN (skip if you don't want to read):** I've been wanting to write a fic about Scott for a while… this isn't it. This started as that fic and then developed a mind of its own. I'm quite happy with the end result, though.  
Quote at bottom.

**Warnings: **Heterosexuality and smoking.

**Disclaimer: **X-men: Evolution belongs to Jack Kirby, Stan Lee, John Byrne, Chris Claremont, and the people at Marvel.

* * *

**Smoke  
By goddess of darkness3**

Logan doesn't stop Scott from smoking. He knows, of course, because the scent of the smoke creeps into Scott's clothes and there's no way that Logan and his nose could _not_ notice, even though Scott makes sure to wash his clothing thoroughly before wearing it near anyone from the institute. But Logan doesn't stop him, and for that Scott is grateful. Maybe Logan knows that Scott would go absolutely stark raving mad if he didn't get a relaxing smoke every once and awhile, or maybe he just wants a companion in the clutches of nicotine. Scott doesn't care, he's just glad that Logan doesn't rat him out.

The Professor doesn't stop him either. Of course he knows, because Scott's never been able to construct good mental shields, even when he was trying to keep his emotions from his psychic crush (Jean was just nice enough not to mention it when she first noticed and then later wasn't willing to acknowledge his feelings if he wouldn't). So there's no doubt that the Professor knows, but he hasn't said anything either, and Scott mentally thanks his mentor every time he's going stir crazy and steps out for a smoke and isn't stopped.

Scott's been smoking since he was fifteen, though not frequently. A lot of people think 'casual smoking' is bullshit, but that's what Scott is, a casual smoker. He doesn't use his fourth period study hall to go behind the bleachers and feed his addiction. Every once in a while, though, Scott gets sick of the way his life is heading, of other people and their patronizing crap, and heads out to Peterson Ridge and has a cigarette or two. It calms his nerves, makes him think he's capable of putting up with peers who dislike him, a government that absolutely hates him, and a populace that either thinks he's a menace, a symbol, a second class citizen, or a pitiable wretch. It keeps him from losing all sense of identity when he feels like going out onto the football field and acting like a member of the Brotherhood. Principal Kelly and Duncan Mathews owe a good deal to Scott's packs of Camels.

Most importantly, though, Jean doesn't mention it. Aside from being the psychic he's been in love with since age thirteen, she's also his girlfriend, who he makes out with at almost every opportunity possible. So she has to have noticed the way the craving is brought to the forefront of his mind when he gets stressed, or that his mouth sometimes tastes like nicotine and tar. Scott is just thankful that she also seems to have noticed that he'd go insane without the relief, that sometimes _talking_ about his feelings isn't enough, sometimes he has to _do_ something, even if it is just sitting and smoking at the ridge.

Scott is grateful to Jean for this because he knows that, no matter how much he needs the relief, if she asked him to quit, he would. He respects the Professor and Logan (and with Logan it's accompanied by a healthy dose of fear), but if they told him to stop, he's not sure he'd obey. Yeah, he'd try, out of reverence and fright, but, eventually, he'd start back up again. Even his mentor and his scariest instructor aren't worth going insane. Jean, though… if Jean asked him to quit, for whatever reason, he'd do it immediately, no questions asked. Scott would do anything for Jean, even risk his mental health. As motivators, respect and fear aren't powerful enough, but love is…

For now, though, Jean doesn't say anything, and for that, Scott thinks, though it doesn't seem possible, he loves her even more.

* * *

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_

**AN: **Just in case any of you were wondering, I am not advocating smoking, nor do I smoke.  
And Scott's reference to "going out onto the football field and acting like a member of the Brotherhood" is an allusion to the episode where the Brotherhood reveal their mutations and causes havoc during a football game… I don't know the name of it.

**Quote: **Smoking has a sedative effect upon the nerves, and enables a man to bear the sorrows of this life (of which every one has his share) not only decently, but dignifiedly. - George Borrow


End file.
